guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MiniKold
Hi MiniKold! Welcome to the wiki; sorry, I got distracted on irc. I have made your picture redirect to your userpage. Now you just have to display it as your signature, like . Next time, could you use a lower-case filename extension? The uppercase ones look ugly. --◄mendel► 00:42, 14 November 2008 (UTC) : I'm here to you with editing. Go look up these links, tell me what you want to do, what other user's page it is supposed to look like, or what exactly it is that you want help with, because this actually looks ok to me. You can respond on this page if you want. --◄mendel► 23:21, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't know how to revert, so I just copy-pasta'd everything and edited it how I needed to. I would really like a template or something. A cool one. :P Oh, and a place where I can get userboxes. Thanks! 23:35, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::To "revert", you go to the "history", click on the date you would like to see the old version of, edit that via the edit tab, and save. ::Ready-made userboxes are in Category:Templates/Users. You can also edit other people's userpages (don't save!) to copy & paste their userboxes. Which template would you like? ;-P --◄mendel► 23:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::I want a template that has tabs for my characters (separately) and tabs for other stuff. Colored tabs preferably. Something like Dr Ishmael has. 23:59, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, why don't you copy his, then, and adapt it? It at User:Dr_ishmael/Tabs2, and you ought to be able to glean from his userpage how it is used (if not, ask). --◄mendel► 00:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Try Userboxes on your user page instead of the "links" section. --◄mendel► 09:34, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Secret Dwayna Hi! You recently signed up for the GuildWiki "Secret Dwayna" event. By Friday the 19th of December, you should come up with a suitable gift to give to someone else. This gift needs to be given to me before the 19th in order for you to be included in the event, so make sure to get it to me before then. Then, starting on the 20th, I will start redistributing gifts to their recipients. You can find me in-game on the name Heath Shadowcrest, or any other character I may be logged into at the time. In order to find out who the recipient of your gift is, contact me privately either via email (find it on GW:AI under Shadowcrest), or contact me in game. Good luck! :) --Shadowcrest 20:15, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday! You're not as active here as you used to be, but I still think you deserve that! :) --◄mendel► 00:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday. =) (T/ ) 01:07, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :D 01:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Happy BDay dude :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Saltspray Dragon form You have recently confirmed that Saltspray Dragon is a form from the Mysterious Tonic. I just wanted to make absolutely sure that it is in fact Saltspray Dragon, and not Kuunavang, due to the numerous edits of people adding Kuunavang to the article. Please verify if you remember the description in the status icon. This will help us settle this hopefully once and for all. Thanks for your help. And happy belated birthday. RoseOfKali 21:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :I have a screenshot of me in the tonic, but not the icon. I do remember looking at the icon, though, and it did say Saltspray Dragon form. The Saltspray Dragon just LOOKS like the Kuunavang. ¤†¤ ¤†¤ 22:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::The fact that you say you remember it saying Saltspray instead of Kuuna is sufficient. Many newer players are only familiar with the famed mini, and either don't remember or haven't encountered the dragons in the Jade Sea. That or they just assume that it must be the same name as the mini, simply because it looks the same. Thank you for confirming this. RoseOfKali 22:38, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC)